The Cell and Molecular Biology Training Program at the University of Pennsylvania is a University-wide, interdepartmental and interschool program whose mission is to provide a multifaceted doctoral program to prepare students for careers in cell and molecular biology in academia, industry, or government. The training program's goal is to provide broad-based training in modern methods of cell and molecular biology and in-depth didactic exposure to cell and molecular biology, while at the same time matching the Trainees' specific interests. These goals are achieved through general and specialized courses, literature survey courses, laboratory rotations, a qualifying examination, thesis research with oversight from an advising committee, training in bioethics, and training grant-specific activities. Trainee-specific activities include an annual oral presentation of ongoing thesis research; attending the annual Cell and Molecular Biology Retreat; attending the Annual Trainee Organized Invited Lectures; participating in Alumni Day in which a former Trainee who has completed their Ph.D. and left Penn is invited back to give a seminar and meet with the Trainees; and the Current and Former Trainee Lunch in which 2 former Trainees present a talk on their thesis research. Students completing their first year of graduate studies are appointed for two years and are selected annually by the Executive Committee. Trainers come from the Schools of Medicine, Veterinary Medicine and Arts and Sciences, and the Wistar Institute, have active research programs in cell and molecular biology, and a commitment to graduate education. The training program has formal mechanisms to monitor trainees both during and after their training grant support. In addition, the training program has formal mechanisms to monitor trainers, as well as to resolve any conflicts between trainees and trainers. Last, Trainers participate in a number of efforts to recruit under-represented minorities both locally and nationally. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]